


to unite;

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: three times they slipped out of each other, one where they finally twined, another where they are separated again, and the moment they finally unite.





	to unite;

**Author's Note:**

> hello. zosan has been my favorite ship for a while but i never got to write anything about them until now. writing fanfictions is not really my forte, but i hope you enjoyed this piece of work!
> 
> i am also on [tumblr](https://sanjitea.tumblr.com/) under the same name, feel free to talk to me anytime.

They were always so contrast with each other. Similar to cat and dog, or the day and night. Yet, everyone knew- especially themselves, that they can’t live without each other; that they complete each other.

All in the same time, they’re corresponding to each other.

The idea to live without Zoro perplexed Sanji. The green-haired idiot almost killed himself during their last encounter with a Shichibunkai. Everyone was pretty much knocked out during the situation, and the bastard had the nerve to knock Sanji out during such crucial moment.

Sanji understood why Zoro chose to do what he did. To hear from others of what they witnessed, he understood completely. It’s a feeling, and not something that can be expressed in words. They were never here to play pirates; they were here to _be_ pirates. Life, death, and sacrifices are common occurrence. Sanji understood Zoro so much that it _hurts_.

There’s this pang of pain in his chest that don’t cease to go away, and it hurts. They had partied all night for their victory and new companion, and he was more than aware to never to mention the incident to anyone else in the group. _But, Zoro… Zoro… he needs to talk with him_.

As he stepped into the infirmary, Sanji’s eyes naturally scanned at Zoro’s still body to find him deep in his sleep as ever. He sat down next to the bedside. The room was still and silent. An unlit cigarette was dangling still in between of Sanji’s lips as he waited, until the sleeping figure has finally stirred with a groan.

“Hey,” he called, once Zoro has sat up on his bed and holding his head. Almost naturally, he turned his gaze towards Sanji.

“What are you doing here?” It was a useless question; he already knew the answer to that.

“Just making sure you’re not dead.”

The blond handed him a glass of water, and the two returned into silence. There were these unspoken lines in their throats regarding the last events- none of them came out.

“Aargh,” Sanji ruffled his hairs, looking down to avoid Zoro’s gaze as he curled into himself. “Why is this so hard?” He said out loud, more to himself. Zoro didn’t answer, his gaze was still and silent.

“You,” Sanji began. “You- why did-” _no, he didn’t mean to ask that- **he knew**. _ “…You knocked me out.” He rephrased that.

The other man took a sip from his drink before responding, “…You would do something stupid if I didn’t,”

“Yeah, I know. You didn’t have to do that,” Sanji replied, “…for me.”

Zoro didn’t reply.

“You could always have me fighting him- or with you, or… whatever-” Sanji uttered. “You didn’t have to knock me out to miss out the whole thing. You made it looked like you really cared.” He cared, he always does.

“Cook,” Zoro wanted to say, but Sanji continued.

“You never showed you care before,” _And I never showed you this side before, either._ “You were always so subtle, so silent, so quiet… And you are always been there. You always looked out for everyone, for me. You always spat things at me, fight me. We are drawn together but we never get along. You became a part of my life, I kept thinking about you. And after the whole fiasco, I can’t ever stop thinking about you,”

Sanji buried his face further to hid, “ _…It’s almost like I fell in love with you or something_.”

Sanji’s face was certainly red, even if he didn’t show it. Zoro was struck by those statements. He had expected Sanji to come and talk with him, but never to expect any sort of love confession with it. Silences befall between the two once again.

Awaiting for Zoro’s reply seemed like forever, and Sanji believed he could’ve burst out of the embarrassment he spent while saying all of those.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro replied, without ever once looked at Sanji’s direction. “I needed some space,”

“I’m sorry for the interruptions,” Sanji stood up upon hearing Zoro’s response, promptly leaving the room.

But, _what is this pain that won’t go away in his chest?_

 _“Shit_.”

* * *

Separation took place before any of them could do a thing to it. They were busy fighting for their lives.

2 years was a long wait, nonetheless. All of them tried to enhance in their skills, preparing for the bigger war.

Sanji tried to bury down all of those emotions in all those 2 years. _There was no way for them to ever become a thing_ , he told himself. But why, out of all of those _shitheads_ , fate had to be so cruel to make **_him_** the first person he encountered in this soapy reunion island?

 _Try to act as usual._ “You’ll cause more trouble if you wander off! Stay still, damned Marimo!”

“Why should Number 7 order around Number 1, anyway?”

“Why are you ranking us in the order of our arrival? You just happen to be first by chance! Don’t get carried away!”

Maybe he forgot all about that, Sanji thought to himself.

“Sorry, Number 7.”

“I’ll fight you!”

And just like that, the bickering started again. Clashing between swords and the end of shoes sparked again after those long 2 years, it felt so natural. They were back again, they were bickering again. It almost felt like nothing had ever happened- as if they were never been separated in first place. Bodies moving and clashing, almost like belonged to be with each other.

They could care less about the world around them- making the world theirs. They continued clashing and fighting, forgetting everything- until their body signalled it was time for them to catch some breath and rest.

Zoro and Sanji stopped their sparring for a moment, catching breathes. Through their visible eyes, they looked at each other. The look of annoyance still visible in both of their faces.

“You have improved a bit, you third-class swordsman.”

“You have learned some idiotic kicking skills, yourself.”

“What did you say?”

They continued.

It took a while for Zoro and Sanji to fulfill their need to blow some stream- _how they really missed this_.

Just on cue, a ring from Den Den Mushi put a hold into their sparring. It was Franky, informing that there were marines on their way. The next thing Zoro and Sanji knew, they were already returned into sitting and chilling with each other. Their reunion fight was long forgotten.

If there were anyone who could turn from best friends into rivals and then back into best friends, Zoro and Sanji were one of those kinds.

It’s crazy how everything was back just like the old days in mere seconds.

“Hey, Cook.”

“Hm?” Sanji turned his attention to Zoro, now that the Den Den Mushi call was off.

Zoro’s face was straight and calm, “It’s been two years.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sanji replied shortly. It’s been quite a while; for them to meet again, for them to be at peace again. Sanji turned his gaze away from Zoro, taking a look at the place they were currently in: Sabaody Archipelago- it doesn’t look much different since the last time they were there.

Grooves and bubbles with a lot of people. Everything brought back the memories. It was quite a sight to be looked at.

“It’s been two years,” Zoro stated again.

“You don’t have to repeat that,” Sanji said, this time turning to look at Zoro’s face. He noticed Zoro’s face was unchanged from how it was. However, he began to sense the air and tense it was giving.

“Two years,” Once he was sure he got Sanji’s attention, Zoro spoke out. “About that-”

Before he could continue further, a huge explosion could be heard from the other side of the island. People were staring agape in surprise. Some of the marines began running to collect at the spot. Both Zoro and Sanji gritted their teeth, began to have guesses on what was happening.

“It’s Strawhat! Strawhat’s here! Collect immediately!”

“…Shit,” _Bingo_. “Luffy always have to create some big mess, doesn’t he?”

The two immediately run to the source of explosion, thus dropping their conversation off.

* * *

Zoro was bewildered.

The Cook was… not himself.

No, of course he always is- but not in that matter.

The Cook was… Nami. And Nami was Franky. Franky was Chopper, and Chopper was Sanji- not that Zoro is going to admit that he looked ridiculously cute when Chopper inhabited his body. How did it was happening again? _Torao_ , that guy with his weird Devil Fruit power caused this. Also, who was this guy whose head was chopped off of his body, and apparently is the owner of this lower body they found?

Scratch that. All of those other details are unimportant _\- how long will the Cook stay in that body_?

Zoro had wanted to go out to the island, but he was originally planning to talk with the Cook in the private to talk about some unfinished business. That, is something he couldn’t do when the Cook is awkwardly focusing on Nami’s body- or having a guest and a (possible) fight to face off soon. Knowing Luffy, the latter would come true whether he liked it or not. Not that Zoro was one to back off from any challenges.

Perhaps, he shouldn’t think about it for the time being and just let the Cook be. He could always approach him later, when the situation was better for both of them. Zoro decided to mind his own business.

“By the way, can I see your panties?”

“Of course! Let’s get a camera!”

“Wait!” Nami(in Franky) yelled at Sanji and Brook, who began to leave the group in search for Kinemon’s body part. She turned to Zoro with a glare, “Zoro! You’re going with them!”

“Huh?”

Being next to Sanji(while in Nami’s body) was the last thing Zoro wished for at that moment. The Perverted Eyebrows won’t ever leave his Love-Cook state at this point, much to Zoro’s dislike. Perhaps he could go and get it over with. After all, Nami’s wrath(and debt interest) was much scarier. Maybe he could wish for some peaceful time- without interruption in the next island.

* * *

Whenever Zoro ran off, Sanji was always there to make sure he comes back in one piece. This time was no different, the swordsman was chasing after his missing sword- and Sanji, ran after him to make sure he didn’t stray off as much.

Dressrosa was a big place. By running around, Zoro and Sanji easily got separated from Luffy and the others. Many people have heard that Dressrosa is a country of love, passion, and toys. The country does have that ambiance running through it. Chasing a fairy was not that easy, and the two men took a quick break to catch their breath.

“Marimo, wait up!”

Zoro has stopped running, but he was still looking around. “Don’t tell me what to do, Love Cook.” Catching some more breathes. “I’m not going to waste time here.”

“You could use a little patience, moron.” Sanji snapped. “You are never one to wait for anything you wanted.”

 _Waiting?_ Zoro was tired of waiting. How long had it been since he has been itching to talk with Sanji, to give him the answer he deserved. It felt like forever. How much he had been longing to tell him, to meet him, to see him again.

 _Two years_. Two years and a little bit. He had been waiting. Waiting to see Sanji, to be with him again.

“You are not the one to talk about patience here.” Zoro snapped back. “I’ve been waiting enough, Cook.”

“Waiting for what?”

Zoro was tempted to answer the question. It could be the worst kind of timing ever existed to say all of these, but he didn’t care. Zoro didn’t care anymore. There was nothing romantic or special, and the Cook could complain all he wanted- but he was Roronoa Zoro; and it was between Zoro and Sanji. And maybe, they never needed any of those to begin with. 

So, Zoro decided to give in into that feel- the temptation to tell the Cook how he truly felt.

“I also liked you.”

Just like how he fell into this feeling called ‘Love’.

* * *

Silence.

“…What?” Sanji blinked, confusion was written all over his face. 

“Two years ago,” Zoro told him. “You confessed to me two years ago, and I told you I needed to think.”

Memories flashed before Sanji. He did confess to Zoro on that day, right before they leave Thriller Bark. He had buried those memories a long time ago, thinking Zoro didn’t want him the same way he wanted to be with him. He always had assumed Zoro has forgotten about the incident, and the confession. Sanji was convinced that he didn’t want anything to do with him.

Upon remembering all of those, and realizing Zoro’s answer, Sanji’s face reddened. He didn’t say anything, nor could he bring himself to utter a word or two. He didn’t expect any answer from Zoro- moreover, at such a moment.

Noticing Sanji’s response to his long-awaited answer, Zoro couldn’t help but to grow a little red. It was starting to get awkward. “…Did you change your mind in those two years?”

“…N-N-….No.” Sanji finally managed to say, “My feelings for you are still the same,… It’s just-” He blushed even deeper. “I didn’t… expect you to answer-”

Zoro wondered how red would he be in bed.

* * *

A kiss after 2 years.

To embrace the other felt like nothing they imagined.

It was weird to be with a man, especially in this twisted toys country. But neither of them cared. After two long years, those long-awaited feeling was finally returned. After those two long years, they could finally be together again, see each other again, spar with each other, to finally able to love and returned, hug, and be whole.

They were finally a thing. It was awkward and rushed. Their first kiss was rough, yet soft. Their embrace was strong and comforting. There was nothing sweet or special, but they never cared, because they finally were together, to tie their tie.

Their moment together was cut short when a glimpse of sword sighted in the corner of the roads, and then they were back on the run.

And it was not romantic at all.

But no one cared, because it was just how they are. And there was nobody else in the world who could ever be like them.

* * *

Just when they were finally together, they had to separate yet again. Zoro was more than excited to see the Cook again. The idiot had to go off for his own business with the others while himself and the rest were busy with Doflamingo.

He wanted to meet him again, embrace him. They never had a proper chance to go out as a couple ever since they got together.

“Any sign of Eyebrows?” Zoro asked.

“No, not from here at least.” Usopp replied from the top.

Zoro grumbled, hoping the situation is not as bad as he thought.

* * *

Sanji was distressed. The Vinsmokes taking him was the last thing he ever wanted from the whole universe. On top of that, a marriage. _Shit_. Everything was so ruined. He just finally got together with Zoro and suddenly he had to deal with the whole “family” situation. He was sure claimed himself as a Ladiesman, but he was not one to marry a girl she never knew beforehand. Moreover, Sanji is a loyal man.

He could breathe out a little sigh of relief that his so-called “family” never find out his relationship with Zoro. Considering it was recent, after all. However, he was still not pleased with the fact that they were holding Red Leg Zeff as a hostage.

Sanji was tired, Sanji was sick. He wanted nothing more but to return _home_ and continue on his journey. The thought to succumb into his death had crossed his mind a few times, but he was never been the one to give up. Yet, he didn’t know- he didn’t know what to do anymore.

Sanji thought that;

By giving in into the marriage he could save everyone. Even if that meant he had to give up on his dreams.

Even if that meant he had to give up on himself.

Even if that meant he had to give up Zoro.

 _Shit_.

He had been violating so many rules he put into himself. He insulted and beaten Luffy, he ignored Nami to receive her anger and sadness; he had dragged so many people down with him. Sanji thought he could never forgive himself, and he wanted to give up.

_Why did he find himself out in the rain, carrying a basket for Luffy?_

Maybe he hasn’t gave up hope after all.

“Tell me how you really feel!”

A smack from Luffy was all he needed- to remind him that he was worth; to remind him that he could make it; to remind him he was not alone.

“ ** _I want to go home to Sunny!_** ”

As ever, Luffy’s so-optimistic smile was coming out. It began to calm down the storm inside him.

And suddenly he believed that maybe, he could go home again.

That he can go chase after his dreams again.

That he could see Zoro again.

* * *

It took two years, and a few months.

To see each other like chasing a far-off dream.

They finally could see each other again. To bicker, to touch, to embrace.

It was two years and a few months, but they finally could be together again; to be whole again. They were each other’s dream.

Three times they slipped out of each other, one where they finally twined, and another where they were separated again.

And then, the moment they finally **_unite_**.

* * *

Future Pirate King’s ship was sailing over the seas of New World. Raftel was their final destination.

Aboard the ship, Straw Hat Pirates were home, sailing to chase their dreams without a care.

On aboard, a green-haired swordsman and a blond cook were staring out to the sea. Their hands intertwined, living their dream without a care.

* * *

Usopp approached and decided to ask the couple, “You two… When did you get so close?”

Upon hearing the question, other pairs of eyes and ears busy themselves join the conversation.

_Under any normal case, any of them would’ve shrugged off the question._

“We’re dating. It’s normal.”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??????!!!!”

Surprise echoed from the entire ship.

“It’s been a while, to be honest.”

“But how? And when did you two start dating?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

“We just got together and never got the chance to.”

“Yohohoho~ If you told me sooner, I would’ve sung a love song for you.”

“That’s soooo suuuuuuper!”

“Congratulations,”

“I never would’ve guessed it! Zoro, Sanji!”

_Under any normal case, either of them would’ve tried to hide the relationship._

“Shishishishi! Let’s have a party!”

_But they have had enough- enough of waiting and longing. And they were happy._

_Because after the long wait, they were finally united._


End file.
